Many electronic products have multiple printed circuit boards. Because of physical constraints, it is often difficult to correctly align the mating connectors on each printed circuit board during assembly. If aligned incorrectly, the leads on the connectors can be damaged and cause faults in the electronic product. Often damaged connectors require replacing, which places additional cost and inconvenience on manufacturers of electronic products. Manufacturers often rely on visual alignment as the solitary means of aligning printed circuit boards.